Bill Prady
Bill Prady was Kevin Wade's parole officer. Day 8 At around 2:35am, Prady called Dana Walsh's cell phone, as he saw Kevin made numerous calls to her that lasted too long to be mis-dials. He wondered if she could be of any assistance in finding Kevin and asked if he could go to CTU to ask her some questions. Dana had no choice but to agree. Prady arrived just after 3:00am and she took him to the holding room. He asked about her job, and Dana stressed that she was the middle of a crisis and was incredibly busy. She asked why it was so important to find Kevin at three in the morning. He showed a picture of Kevin and from her reaction understood that she did know him. Dana invented a story that she got drunk and slept with Kevin a few nights ago, and that she did not want anyone to find out since she was getting married in several weeks. ("Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am")]] Prady said that he did not want to ruin her life, and asked about Nick Coughlin, a man travelling with Kevin. Dana denied seeing him. She tried to leave but Prady pulled her back, saying that he got a call from an NYPD officer friend of his, Tom Hardiman, who said that some money had been stolen from an NYPD lockup and an patrolman had been beaten and left in a coma. Nick's fingerprints were on the assault weapon, and Prady was worried that wherever Nick was causing trouble, Kevin was with him. Dana reiterated that she only saw him once, but Prady was unconvinced. She said that she had to go back to work, but he said that he will talk to her supervisor to ask her for a few minutes off. When he saw her concern, he offered to wait in the holding room until she had more time to talk. However, Prady wandered out of the room and into the CTU main floor. Dana saw him and told him that it was a secure government facility and he was not allowed there. She told him that he could either wait in the holding room or leave. Before she could go back to work, Prady said that he had a call from Hardiman again, who said that the security cameras were tampered with at the time that the break in took place. Hardiman also told him that all raw video files were sent to CTU, and asked if he could look at the archives to see who accessed the files and stopped the footage. He showed an inter agency data request authorization number that Hardiman had given him, so Dana had no choice but to help him locate the files. Before she could do so, however, Kayla Hassan unintentionally arrived at CTU with an electromagnetic pulse bomb in her car that destroyed all electrical equipment in the building. The force of the blast knocked Prady to the ground. Despite the loss of all surveillance data from the EMP, Prady was persistent and stayed at CTU to get the truth. When Prady made it clear to Dana that he knew she was hiding from him, she disabled him and used a garrote to murder him. She stuffed his corpse into a wall vent in order to protect her cover as a mole working for Samir Mehran. Memorable quotes *'Bill Prady': I'm trying to locate an individual by the name of Kevin Wade. *'Bill Prady': I'm gonna nail your ass to the wall. (last words, to Dana) Background information and notes * With regards to Prady's body in the wall vent, Howard Gordon said "We did showing the recovery of Bill Prady’s corpse after Dana shoved it into the wall at CTU. But it was a scene we never got to. We figured it takes five hours for a body to decompose and by then, the season is over. That’s what we told ourselves, anyway." References Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Corrections & parole officers Category:Deceased characters